$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {0} \\ {3} & {2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {2} \\ {3} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}-{2} & {0}-{2} \\ {3}-{3} & {2}-{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {-2} \\ {0} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$